


summer lovin'.

by crescenthour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fanart, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenthour/pseuds/crescenthour
Summary: A mini album of Jaime and Brienne's honeymoon in the Summer Isles
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 44
Kudos: 85
Collections: JB Festive Festival Exchange 2020





	summer lovin'.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyRhiyana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhiyana/gifts).



> For the lovely @LadyRhiyana, happy holidays! I hope this is what you were looking for <3\. 
> 
> Thank you so much Pon for helping me through my concepts, and thank you Slips for teaching me how to upload in this site hehe.

  


  


  


Alternate links:

**[Tumblr](https://knifeears.tumblr.com/post/638932358064685056/summer-lovin-a-mini-album-of-jaime-and)**

**[Twitter](https://twitter.com/bookbrienne/status/1344268971898413059) **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure if I uploaded it correctly, so please click on one of the links above if you would like to see the illustrations in a better resolution! Thanks! <3


End file.
